


'Til we run out of breath

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Art History, Body Worship, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Cock Piercing, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Internal Conflict, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Piercings, Porn Video, Rimming, Self Kink Shaming, Sex Shop, Shower Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniform Kink, Watersports, canon references, college student / professor romance, credence is a virgin because reasons, in the future, kinks from the porno include bondage, newt is kind of a good friend, porn mentioned with, porno references, sloppy blowjobs, virginity is a social construct and credence just wants to bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence has made a horrible discovery, upon purchasing his first pornographic film, that the star, and indeed, the bottom, looks remarkably similar to his new Art History Professor. In fact, they might as well be the same person. He's determined to figure out this mystery, no matter how disastrous knowing the truth might end up being.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt is tugging his arm, practically  _ dragging _ him into the sex shop, the sign of which lewdly announces the sale of: ‘TOYS, VIDEOS, LINGERIE, AND MORE!’ in garish pink neon lettering.

Credence sighs heavily, and hopes his blush isn’t too obvious, as if he’s got ‘virgin’ tattooed in bold font on his forehead. 

“Come on Cree, this is a special occasion. It’s not every day you get to buy your first porno. Stop looking so gloomy. Mary lou can’t stop you anymore. You’re a grown ass man. Well, maybe you’re more of an arm man, whatever. Ass, arms, dick. It’s all good!” Newt is fairly beaming at him, getting him in front of the many rows of raggedy DVD’s and VHS’s on the wall underneath the indicating sign. 

 

Despite his hesitation, Credence is immensely curious, and a little perplexed by so many titles, the worst of which are bad puns indicating the most likely content of the ‘films,’ or worse, parodies of actually good movies.

“What should I get?” Credence asks, voice low, almost a whisper. 

Newt rolls his eyes impatiently. “Christ alive, Cree, how should I know? What do you  _ like _ , besides men?” 

 

Credence winces, even though of course, the likelihood of the shop owner being friends with his awful foster mother are less than zero. Still, it’s hard to feel like he’s really free. It’s taking some real getting used to, even months later, after all the legal fees have been settled. With the fact that his name is on the lease to his apartment, and his class roster sitting in the middle of the kitchen island, indicating the only responsibilities he has for the next year, it’s very hard to believe everything hasn’t been a dream. 

 

He’s eighteen, and out from under the puritanical thumb of his foster parent. 

Credence pinches himself, out of Newt’s line of sight. It hurts, a lot.

Newt says he needs to live a little, and as his best friend since grade school, and his current roommate, perhaps he’s right. Credence has been ‘out’ to Newt since high school, sworn to secrecy, while Newt himself confessed right back how much he likes just about anyone, as long as they’re human, he’s down to fuck. 

 

That means he can watch  _ any  _ kind of porn and get off, while the idea of kissing or touching a girl makes Credence feel vaguely ill. He thinks of girls in terms of his sisters, both of which have luckily gotten emancipated from the same foster home. “Just… here, look this seems promising. It’s got mild bondage, watersports-” 

Credence cuts him off by grabbing the DVD out of Newt’s hand, and hissing at him to shut up. 

“Okay! Whatever. Stop reading them out loud, please.” 

 

Newt grins sunnily, then pulls out another, this time in VHS form. 

“Hey look, it’s the same twink! Err, bottom. Oooh with Daddy kink and incest whoa. By the way, bottom means he’s getting the dick up his ass-” 

Credence groans loudly, out of pure frustration, and swipes it out of Newt’s hand also. “Thanks! Let’s go.” 

 

They check out and the guy behind the counter looks bored, and also high, doesn’t even glance twice at the covers, just rings them up without so much as a ‘how are you’ service line. 

Credence pays in cash, grateful for the silence, and gets a nice opaque black bag to hide his purchases in from prying eyes. 

Once they’re back at the apartment, Newt gives him the side eye, and a smirk. 

 

“I guess you’ll be wanting some alone time now, huh? Good thing I’ve got a date with Tina tonight. You’ll get plenty of screen and self care time. Don’t use kleenex, they’re too messy. There’s spare hand towels for you to wipe off with. Just throw them in the wash when you’re done.” 

 

Credence huffs a breath and tries not to be too annoyed with his best friend. He exhales out. “Thank you.”

By the time Newt’s actually left the apartment, Credence is more than ready to take a shower and get ready for the first legal porn viewing of his lifetime. After he towels off, his skin tingling from how hot he had the water set to, Credence goes straight to his room and flops onto his bed. The bag with the two porno films glares obviously at him from the side table, but he makes sure to get out his brand new bottle of silicon lube, as well as a spare hand towel, before so much as opening it up. He looks at the two covers for a long moment, it’s between ‘Private Time’ and ‘Daddy Dearest.’ 

 

Eventually he sets aside the incesty looking film. 

It sounds like a little much for him right now. He’s not even sure he  _ likes _ daddy kink, but Newt seems to think he should.

The Private Time DVD looks brand new, though it’s the older film, as if it wasn’t even taken to the shop for resale. 

He undoes the shrink wrap and peers at the back of the case, skimming the very meager summary. 

 

It’s fully of cringy military themed puns, but the young guy in the center of the cover is so devastatingly handsome, trapped between a blond haired man and an older brunette. 

For some reason, just witnessing this still image is enough to make Credence’s belly flip, and heat curls in his abdomen. 

_ This is the one _ . He thinks. This is the very first porn film he’s going to jerk off to. 

 

He puts the DVD in, and retreats to the bed again, with the remote in hand, ensuring he gets it started properly, before then reaching for the lube, licking his lips, and intently watching the screen. 

He pours out a teaspoon worth of lube onto his flat stomach, then lazily dips his fingers into it, before giving the head of his cock a delicate stroke, then he drags his fingers back down the length of the shaft. Teasing himself. 

Credence lets out a soft whine, just as the young guy onscreen, the Private in question, he guesses, calls out for help. 

It looks like he’s tied up in the middle of a dense forest, abandoned to nature, apparently in some manner of distress. 

 

The back blurb on the case said he’d been left overnight to think about his crimes, and Credence isn’t sure that should be possible, to go all night without some water or food, but maybe that was something that  _ really _ happens in the military. The porn actor’s name is David, but it seems his character doesn’t get much of a name, except for his title of address. He’s not left alone for very much longer in the morning, as Credence continues to watch, putting his full hand on his cock, the brunette man enters the frame, and the tied up Private seems to sag with relief. 

 

It’s short lived, as there is no freedom granted. Credence’s breathing speeds up a little. 

This is far more interesting than he expected. It’s hardly diving right into any sort of fucking. 

He wonders if this isn’t actually porn, but some out of place wild gay Art film. 

Credence starts thinking back on the kinks included. So far he’s seen; bondage, check, men in uniform, check.

 

Watersports… Credence isn’t actually sure what that means. He’d guessed maybe someone would be thrown into a shower and fucked against a wall or something, but that’s definitely not happening. Not yet at least.

There’s a strangled gasp onscreen, and then Credence hears one of the men telling the Private to just do it, ‘wet himself.’ Credence gulps. Oh, so  _ that’s _ what that is.  _ That _ kind of water. 

He’s almost afraid to keep watching, as that sort of thing should be gross, childish, and embarrassing. 

 

The Private eventually  _ does _ , and it’s so bizarrely arousing that Credence has to actually let go of his aching cock, because precum is already copiously leaking from the slit, and he’s almost on the verge of coming. Oh boy. 

He supposes it’s not so bad a kink after all. The blond man has an enormous dick, bigger than Credence even thought possible, and the Private manages to take most of it into his mouth, but not before getting peed on a little bit. More watersports, Credence guesses. It doesn’t  _ look _ bad, it’s clear. 

 

It could be fake, and just actual water being sprayed on him from offscreen, until the tip of the cock slides on screen. Credence whines a little, and exhales a shaky breath. It’s approximately after the blowjob is complete, without orgasm yet, when Credence loses his grip on his own cock, his hand having gotten too slippery, and has to take a deep breath to calm down. By the time the Private is actually naked and being fucked, Credence is whimpering, and his legs are trembling, his orgasm only seconds away. 

 

He’s desperately trying to hold on, to wait until the Private gets to come too. 

It’s not until after a few more things have happened, along with the younger man being shoved against the tree, the brunette putting his mouth into the cleft of his ass, which makes Credence squeak in surprise. 

Finally, as the tall blond watches, the second man gets to his feet and starts fucking the Private, then he’s finally jerked off, and gets to come with a very impressively long shooting distance of cum, landing so that it paints white streaks over the tree he previously was tied to. 

 

At last, this means Credence can once more takes himself in hand, with barely a stroke or two to his almost purple cock, he then spills over his fingers and stomach, shivering through his orgasm. The whole thing couldn’t have taken more than thirty minutes, but Credence feels like he’s been running a marathon. He lays back on the bed, panting, and feels his whole body go limp, even as his semen grows cold on his skin, he still doesn’t want to put the effort into getting up. 

 

Since he doesn’t touch the DVD remote, the video stops and everything goes silent, and its calm enough for Credence to doze off. He has vague, cloudy dreams, and in them,  _ he’s _ the one tied up in a forest, but naked instead of in some kind of flimsy porno style clothing. There’s a man touching him, making him come over and over again until he’s crying out and begging for it to stop, because it’s all  _ too _ good and too much. 

 

Credence wakes up with a start, hearing the door, indicating Newt’s return, and he realizes he’s had the equivalent of a wet dream, as there’s fresh jizz drying on his stomach, along with his older mess. He grimaces at himself, and hurriedly wipes it all off with the towel, along the help of some baby wipes he stashed for emergencies. 

Credence pulls on a pair of sweatpants and tries to casually walk out into the living room to find Newt staring at the ground with his head in his hands. “Hey, what’s up?” His voice is groggy from sleep, but Newt doesn’t give him any shit for it, for once. 

 

“Tina dumped me. She says she thinks she’s more into girls than guys.” Credence feels his heart sink in sympathy. “Oh no.” He collapses on the couch beside Newt and rubs a hand over his back, between his shoulder blades. 

“I’m really sorry to hear that, man.” There’s not much more to be said. 

Credence pulls out some ice cream for a late night snack, and Newt turns on an old favorite, Fast and Furious, and they bond over fast cars and handsome drivers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in lieu of dragging the vague posts floating around, if there's anything not tagged that should be, coMMENT BELOW.   
> if you're just wanking to complain, go use that handy click back arrow, on the top or bottom of your cellphone or computer screen.  
> ~ cheerio

When Monday morning dawns, bright and early, Credence feels something light in his bones, as if today is going to be the best day of the rest of his life. It’s cheesy and dumb, like some kind of pop song, but as he walks into Art History, he snags a seat up front, the best way to avoid distractions, and gets settled, pulling out all his stuff, and taking some quick notes on what the blackboard already has up. 

 

Before most other students are settled, even after the bespectacled professor has already come out to go behind his desk, ducking to retrieve something from a briefcase, Credence can hear some quiet chatter starting up, and he smiles to himself. College is  _ so _ different than high school. That sort of thing would have gotten a teacher to yell at them to be silent before they even got past a word or two. Then again, maybe he just has a shitty high school experience clouding his memories. It’s part of why he graduated early. That and an excuse to get away from his foster home quicker. 

 

“Good morning class, and welcome to Art History, I’m Professor Graves, but you can call me Mister Percival. If anyone’s wondering this is the first section required for all freshman. Second section for advancing students will be at four o’clock. Please make sure you are in the right period.”

Credence blinks down at his schedule, then looks back up at the professor. 

Something is very familiar about his handsome face. His voice too. 

 

It takes him till about halfway through the class, and when Credence figures it out, or at least  _ thinks _ he has, he can feel his face going red hot. Hopefully it’s not as obvious as it feels. 

He’s seen this professor before. In a much,  _ much _ less appropriate setting. Two days ago. On his television. Tied up. 

Eventually naked. He looks different now, of course. 

It’s about twenty years later, the man has got some grey in his hair, it’s styled differently, shorter on the sides, slicked back on the top. He’s bulkier, in good shape, not a slim and lanky young man.

 

Credence chokes on his own saliva when the professor calls role on his second day, and he stammers out his name, making it sound like a question. The professor smiles at him, and repeats his last name. “Barebone, is it?”

The class titters. “Y-yes sir, that’s right. Is there something funny about my name?” 

Credence is used to being made fun of, and picked on, but never by an adult. The professor shakes his head. 

 

“Not exactly. It’s just a very unusual surname. Thank you for attending class, Credence.” 

As the other students are filing out at the end of the period, the professor waves him over, and Credence goes, face in flames again. He has been doing some google research, all yesterday afternoon and last night, furiously typing any and all versions of _ ‘porn star David, nineties, real name’ _ in the search bar. 

There has been no definite resolution, so all he can do is pray someday he’ll work up the courage to ask his professor. 

 

“Credence, I hope you don’t think I had malicious intent by drawing attention to your name. If anyone gives you trouble as a result of that, let me know and I’ll take care of it.” He blinks, and the professor smiles kindly at him, little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes, behind the round frames of his glasses. “Thank you, but there’s no-”

“I’m serious, Credence. I know how rude people can be. I’ve seen you squinting at the board. Don’t be afraid to use your glasses now, just because I wear them too. I bet they’re plenty stylish, and only compliment a face like yours.”

 

The headache that Credence thought was stress all makes sense now. 

It’s from leaving his reading glasses at home, tucked away in the back of his bedside table. 

Two days straight now, he’s only used them for homework, when no one can see him, except Newt. 

For some reason, he was afraid of coming off too dorky. But when the professor looks so handsome with his on, Credence thinks that maybe he’s right. He’s also standing up, and walking around the desk to almost flank him against the wood. 

 

“Professor?” He squeaks, and the man laughs. 

“Please, call me Percy.” He’s holding out a hand, and Credence awkwardly takes it, feeling a thumb graze the back of his knuckles. “Forgive me?” the professor, no, Percy, asks him, a shy, innocent sort of look from under his dark lashes. 

Credence balks, because he knows this look. 

 

It was used in one of Percy’s other films, on the VHS that Credence definitely didn’t watch for any other reason than research about making sure he wasn’t crazy thinking that David guy and the professor look alike. 

He didn’t even touch himself. 

 

Well, okay, Credence didn’t jerk off to climax, until the final episode in the short series of films. 

Percy had been in the midst of giving his pseudo dad a blow job, and only glanced up when the man called him pretty, and petted a hand through his hand, stroking his cheek. Credence recalls the cheesy dialogue with vivid sudden clarity.

_ “Your face is so pretty, it makes me wanna cover it in my come.”  _

 

“Credence?”

Percy is calling his name, bringing him out of the haze of porn videos, and back to the harsh reality that is knowing precisely how many dicks the man can handle at one time, and how big he is. Also, apparently his ass is profoundly sweet compared to most, when being eaten out. Credence laughs nervously. “Yes sir of course I forgive you.” 

 

“I’d say we could be friends, but that is rather frowned upon. Now hurry along, I don’t want to make you late for your next class.” Percy says, still smiling, and Credence coughs.

“Yes, thank you.”  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls enjoy this update, now with hot professor Percy's POV

There’s an alluring, almost skittish quality to that remarkable student of Percy’s, and he’s not sure how to describe it. 

The closest he could get would be to call the boy a twink who’s never sucked cock before, and been signed for a trio of films about just that, mixed in with a gangbang or two. Complete with glasses that serve as a jizz shield.

But then again, Percy’s never strayed far from using porn analogies for real life puzzles. 

 

The real shame is that someone so gorgeous is  _ so _ off limits to him, as the boy’s professor, it would be highly unethical to pursue such a relationship. Or even to hint at something. 

The funny thing is, the boy watches him like he wants the exact same thing, no matter how shy and coy he acts when Percy talks to him, sometimes keeping him after class to discuss the material, and make sure he’s not falling behind. 

 

Credence Barebone is eighteen, which, while not young or unusual for a freshman, he’s just turned it, and graduated at a staggering seventeen with grades high enough to qualify him for a full scholarship. 

There’s no way Percy’s going to risk fucking that up for the sake of thirsting after some young fresh dick. 

Plus, he’s been content to be single for so long, tired of being treated like he’s just some piece of meat once his date figures out where he knows Percy from. He rolls his eyes at himself, and pulls off his glasses to rub his eyes.

 

He is so  _ tired _ of the mistakes of his past catching up to him. 

 

They never seemed like that when the money was paying his way through college, but god, every time he turns around someone is leering at him and calling him David with a mocking tone of voice. 

Even his coworkers  _ know _ , but they definitely play it cooler than Percy’s last half dozen grindr hookup matches. 

Probably because they know he could always sue for workplace harassment, and win, thanks to his excellent attorney, and best friend from before leaving to grad school. 

 

Percy is out and about, getting some groceries the Saturday after finals, when he’s almost run over rounding a corner by a tall slim brunette driving a cart. “Oh god, I’m so sorry...Professor!” 

Percy breaks into a smile when he sees it’s Credence. He can’t help it. 

The boy even has on his reading glasses while not in class, how adorable. 

 

The thick frames make him look twice as innocent and three or four years older.

“That’s quite alright, my boy. Think nothing of it.” His ankle throbs a little, but it’s hardly the end of the world. 

 

“Can I buy you a coffee or something to apologize properly?” Credence blurts out suddenly, and Percy is taken aback by the offer, but undeniably charmed. “I’d like that very much, but even though it’s the weekend, I am still your professor, despite asking you to address me otherwise.” 

Percy attempts a half hearted wink, and blinks both eyes shut behind his glasses. 

 

Credence gives him a wounded look, and then says, 

“What if I transfer out of your class into a different unit… could we socialize then?” 

Percy grins, walking over to keep pace with him, “Do you want to get to know me that badly, Credence?”

“I just want to be able to talk to you, buy you a coffee, when I want.” He says, and Percy feels his heart twinge a little. 

 

Why are none of his dates like  _ this _ ? Bleeding earnestness. Genuinely kind and curious, while being a mystery all at once. 

“Alright. Finals are over, I suppose just this once, I could let it slide. Come on though, what about our stuff?” Percy asks.

Credence bites his bottom lip, forcing Percy to stare at it and notice how plush and pink it is. Oh, that’s bad. 

“Well, I could just make you a latte at my apartment.” Oh, that’s worse. It’s so smooth, and Percy badly wants to say yes.

“Okay.” He hears, coming out of his goddamn mouth, instead of  _ no _ , which is what he fucking should have said. 

 

After paying for their respective groceries, Percy offers to drive Credence home, even though he mildly protests it’s fine he’s used to taking the bus. “I literally have my car, right here.” 

It’s a decent sized blue sedan, good milage, gets the job from A to B done. 

Shiny from a fresh paint job last year, one of the few splurges Percy gave himself the liberty to have after obtaining his teaching position. Jury’s still out for him securing tenure, but hey, that’s a problem for another time. 

 

All of this, is just a problem for Tomorrow Percy. 

Credence sneaks glances over at Percy as he drives, perhaps he thinks he’s being subtle, but he’s not. 

“So do you have any pets, a roommate?” He asks.

Credence laughs. “A bit of both, yeah. Newt’s usually out doing stuff. He volunteers at the zoo on weekends, so he won’t be there til like nine.” It’s three o’clock in the afternoon. 

Percy’s on the verge of getting some afternoon delight, and he can’t stop thinking about it. He grits his teeth, and drives.

 

Credence’s apartment isn’t a stuffy little studio, like Percy’s first, while still making porn and starting school, but it’s kind of cramped for two whole people, he thinks. He helps put Credence’s groceries away first, then they stash his so his ice cream won’t melt and his avocado wraps won’t go bad. 

 

Once the coffee is brewing happily, Percy takes in Credence’s little kitchenette, and admires the view from the fourth floor. “This is nice.” He says, politely, but meaning it.

Credence blushes, and Percy has the very visceral desire to see his skin like that all over. Preferably while fucking. 

“Thanks, but Newt picked the place out. I just needed a place to stay. How do you like your coffee?” 

He says it all of this in a rush, and Percy blinks, dazed. 

“Whoa there. Why is that? Unless you don’t wanna talk about it.” 

 

Credence sighs, and continues setting up two mugs, moving a sugar bowl close and then retrieving some half and half.

“Well, no. It’s okay. I don’t mind telling you. I’m gay, you see, and my mother didn’t like that. She’s very religious.”

Percy’s stomach drops around to the floor. “Oh god. I’m so sorry. Did she kick you out?” Credence nods. 

The mere idea of it infuriates Percy. His family disowned him, but they had a reason more valid than just being assholes. 

He lied about doing porn for school money, and they found out the hard way, so they kicked him out from sheer embarrassment. Percy has all but repaired things with his mother now. 

 

Unfortunately, his dad died before he got the chance. 

He tells this to Credence, while conveniently avoiding mentioning the exact thing he lied about. 

“So yeah. I know how it feels. No one deserves that. In case no one ever told you, it’s not your fault.” Percy assures him.

Credence nods. “I got some help from Newt. His brother referred me to a counselor after the legal battle was over.” Percy’s jaw drops. “Wait… your roommate Newt has an older brother who’s a lawyer?” Credence nods again. 

What a small world. 

 

“Theseus Scamander, attorney at law?” Percy asks, and Credence blinks, licking his lips then smiling a little. 

“Yeah, do you know him?”

Percy laughs, “Oh my god. He was  _ my _ college roommate, before grad school, and before he finished his degree.”

Credence exhales loudly, “Gosh. It’s almost like the universe wanted us to meet.” 

Suddenly his face drains of color. 

 

Percy can’t help being concerned. “Hey, whoa, what’s wrong?” 

Credence sounds a little squeaky. “Oh, nothing.”

He frowns. “It can’t be nothing. You’ve gone pale as a sheet.” 

Percy sets his coffee mug down and walks a bit closer, still unsure how exactly the rest of the afternoon is supposed to be going. He knows how he  _ hopes _ it will go, but judging by Credence’s current state, perhaps it’s better to shelve that idea. 

 

“No it’s just… god, I needed to tell you something, though now I’m a bit worried that somehow this was inevitable.”

Percy is a bit confused, but exceedingly curious. “What do you mean? You can ask me or tell me anything Credence, I’m off the clock as your professor, but I can still offer you my advice.” To his horror, there’s a gleam in the boy’s eyes like tears, and then he blinks, and his cheeks shine with them. “You’ll hate me.” Credence whispers. 

 

Percy frowns harder, “What? No… that’s impossible. Please, tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“At the start of the semester, well, before the semester, Newt took me to this shop, a-a-a sex shop, and was helping me pick out my first porno to watch, and I thought it was just an accident, but I think he chose the videos on  _ purpose _ …”

There’s a roaring in Percy’s ears, like ocean waves, but he knows it’s just his heartbeat pounding, thudding, and he has to lean heavily against the counter, gripping the faux marble to prevent falling over. “Oh, I see. So you already  _ know _ then.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone hate reading this to later whine about the kinks,  
> [which are all tagged btw lmao,] on social media,  
> i wish you the sincerest fuck you,  
> and hope you go fuck yourself in the most painful of ways, cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!!! cock piercing mention if that bothers anyone

He feels incredibly stupid, to think that he’d met someone organically who didn’t have a clue about his past life. 

It’s like a punch in the gut. “I suppose I’d better go then. Frankly, I’m-” Percy cuts himself off. 

He was about to be cruel, to lie and say that Credence holds no interest for him if he’s just another fanboy, or groupie lite. The truth is, he  _ knows _ deep down in his marrow that this boy is not like that, and he shouldn’t pass judgement so quickly, but god, it’s so fucking annoying to have this shit following him like some kind of ghostly dick everywhere. 

 

Percy looks over, and finds Credence watching him with a very guarded expression. “You’re angry with me.” The boy says, sounding very small, despite the fact he’s got a good three inches on Percy, even in just sneakers. He sighs. 

“No, Credence. I’m angry with myself. I wish I hadn’t had to do the things I did. To get where I am now. It’s like I made a deal with the devil, and got publicly humiliated in the process. Never to have a normal hookup or date, much less a relationship, in my life.” Credence speaks up again, his tone a bit stronger. “Why not?” Percy blinks. 

 

“Why not- Credence, look at me. I’m growing old. I can’t live up to those films. To people’s fantasies. Not anymore.”

Credence actually splutters indignantly before saying “That’s bullshit professor,” and then walks right over to him and grabs his shoulders hard, while ducking low enough to kiss him. It makes both of their glasses fog, the intensity.

It’s so out of the blue, unexpected for the quiet, shy but clever student Percy knows Credence to be, he does nothing at first. Credence is already pulling away, mumbling apologies and looking horrified with himself. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, please.” Percy says softly. Credence blinks, sniffling a little. “Why not?” 

Percy smiles, feeling a bit of his own self hatred and doubt melt away. 

“That was the nicest thing I could have wished for. I’ve been dreaming about doing that all semester, or perhaps, ever since I saw your last name, and had a  _ positive _ thought related to porn. I thought to myself, now there’s a name wasted outside of a porn set. I promptly regretted the thought, but it was happy, and not related to my body of work. So that’s something, right?” He laughs a little, and Credence nods, giving him a watery smile. “Yeah.”

  
  


“So uh, I don’t suppose you asked me over here for sex, did you?” Percy says, awkwardness creeping into his tone. Credence licks his lips, and leans in again, whispering against his mouth, “Maybe. If you want to.” Percy hums. 

“Oh, very much so.” He puts his hands on Credence’s waist, and brings his body flush to Percy’s own, feeling the boy jump a little. “There’s something else I need to tell you though, first.” 

Percy rears back, preparing for the worst, but he sees how nervous Credence is once more, so he tries to relax. 

“What is it?” 

 

Credence gulps, and Percy watches the obscene movement of his throat, unable to think about anything else besides putting his cock there, intent on coming quick and fast before asking the boy to fuck him senseless. “I’m a virgin.” 

Percy rapidly amends his previous thought to _ ‘gentle and slow, mindful of the piercing’  _ while also reacting with a 

“Holy shit, and you want me to be your first? Credence, much as I appreciate the offer, the disparity between experience might make this entirely boring for you.” 

He frowns at Percy. “How so?” 

 

“Everything is new and exciting to you, but I’ve done pretty much everything, and then some. Wild kinky shit. Then again, you might know already?” Percy grimaces. Credence blinks, feigning innocence, and then turns bright red. “Actually Percy, I’ve pretty much mapped out what I’d like to do with you, and I’ve seen your films, more than once. The real question is, what was fake, and what did you actually enjoy?” Percy is thrown by this, and in his daze, he lets Credence lead him out of the kitchen, towards what has to be his bedroom.

 

It’s spacious, airy, filled with only three pieces of furniture, a bed, a fairly large bureau, and side table to the bed. 

There’s a television mounted on the wall, and stereo atop the dresser. The simplistic design makes the room seem bigger than it really is. “I like, well, to be honest, even as I’ve gotten older I enjoy pleasing my partner and being pleased by them, via bottoming.” Percy says, after a minute, and Credence bites his lip, nodding. “Okay. That’s nice to know. I’ve honestly been practicing, but not a lot, recently. Plus, too much of that felt like cheating. Like part of losing my virginity is letting someone finger me, then fuck me.” 

 

Percy hums a little, watching Credence, “Depends. What do  _ you _ think is intrinsically linked to being a virgin?” 

“God, if jerking off counts, then I guess I’m not at all.” Percy laughs so hard he feels tears welling from his eyes. 

He takes off his glasses and wipes them away, in the meantime, Credence is a dark blur perched on his bed. 

But an adorable blur. He blinks, and things clear a little. “Oh dear. Yes. Well, I think in my mind at least, there needs to be some sort of emotional catharsis, with yourself. You having sex for the first time only matters if  _ you _ want it to matter.” 

 

Percy slides his glasses back on, and Credence is that much closer, reaching out to touch his face. Percy tries to keep from startling, but he probably jumps a little. “I want it to matter, and I want to lose it with you.”

“Okay.” Credence kisses him again, this time softer, slow, with an element of caution, but unbridled sweetness. 

 

What follows isn’t so much the ripping of clothes off, considering these are normal fabrics and not porno paper things, but it’s hardly gentle. Percy breaks the kiss in favor of yanking off Credence’s shirt, and then almost gets an elbow in his face when the favor is returned on him. Credence is the one who pounces, pushing him back into the cushy softness of blankets, grinding in his lap and making his jeans overly tight. 

 

There’s a dull throbbing ache in his groin, and Percy relishes the sensation. He can’t remember the last time he took a night to just jerk off and please himself alone. Percy has been working so much, or chasing pointless first dates and failed hookups for so long. Credence is the sexual salvation he needs, and craves very badly. 

 

When Percy starts undoing Credence’s jeans, his hand brushes over the boy’s cock and his mouth fairly waters. 

To think, way back when, he thought Brawn’s dick was impressive, and intimidating, considering the man it was attached to, it’s an accurate assessment. Credence however, seems unaware of the heat he’s packing. 

“God, I need you in my mouth.” Percy hears Credence say, in an almost dreamy tone of voice. 

 

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing. You stole my line.” He chuckles quietly, and Credence lets out a whine. 

“Please, it’s all I’ve been dreaming of for so long.” Percy nuzzles his cheek along the boy’s jawline. “That’s all?” 

He asks teasingly, and Credence huffs in frustration. “God no, of  _ course _ not only that. But first, and foremost, Percy, I want to choke on your dick.” Well, he’s never heard a better invitation that wasn’t scripted than that. 

He has to take off his glasses for good, and Credence does the same, before changing positions.

 

Percy gently nudges Credence out of his lap, and shimmies out of his jeans, opening his mouth to warn the boy about what exactly lays in his pants, but slender fingers tug his navy boxers down before he can spit it out. “I’m... different than before.” Percy doesn’t just mean his age, the slight sag of skin, it’s the gleaming silver ball on a circular ring, piercing through the tip of his cock. Since he’s half hard already, it’s  _ very _ obvious. 

Sometimes, when Percy is fully soft, being uncircumcised, the ring will be hidden almost entirely. 

 

Credence’s eyes fully bug out of his head, and he winces like he’s in pain. 

“How badly does it hurt?” He asks in a whisper, and Percy has to laugh. 

“Credence, your concern is very sweet. But there’s no pain. None at all. It’s been healed for over ten years. I got it when I quit porn officially.” Credence’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape and he reaches out to touch it gently, his touch so delicate, it’s reverent, teasing, like butterflies wings.

 

A drip of clear precum oozes down the ring, wetting his sensitive skin. “It feels good?” Credence asks quietly, curious.

Percy inhales sharply, “Oh yes. Any normal touch you could give me on my cock, feels good. But topping during sex is extremely intense because of it. So I rarely do that. Also because I enjoy bottoming more.” Percy can’t help smirking.

Credence nods slowly, looking a bit overwhelmed, to say the least. “So blowjobs? Those are still okay, right?”

 

“Just be mindful of your teeth. Not for my sake, but for your own. Face fucking would be a definite challenge, though doable. Don’t worry, I’ll let you set the pace, Credence.” Percy says, and gets a momentary deer in the headlights look, before a shaky nod. “Okay.” Now that Percy’s the only one fully naked, he hopes that Credence feels somewhat at ease.

 

When the boy ducks down to put his mouth to the side of Percy’s cock, slowly licking up til his lips nudge the ring, Percy can’t help hissing out a breath. Credence stops all activity at once. “Sorry!” 

“No, no, it’s okay, don’t apologize. There’s no pain unless you were to actively tug on the ring. Relax, okay?” 

Percy lays back on the bed fully, and he feels Credence sliding back until he’s kneeling on the floor, and then his legs are being maneuvered up over the boy’s shoulders, before he feels warm breath on his inner thighs. “Whoa, do you plan to-”

 

Percy isn’t about to deter Credence from his ass, but he might need to sneak to the bathroom to just ensure it’s squeaky clean. “Yeah? Is that okay?” Credence is already shuffling out from the embrace of Percy’s legs, giving him the chance to elegantly stagger to his feet. “Of course, but lemme just take a minute, okay?” He asks, and Credence nods, retreating with a shy smile.  Percy takes care of things quickly enough, and emerges to find Credence fully naked too, draped over the top of his bed, touching himself with lube shiny hands. 

 

“Uh, well, if that’s not the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, I’ll be damned.”

Credence flushes, and Percy wants to correct himself. Finally he’s getting to see it all over that pale skin. 

The delicate pink colour spreads from Credence’s cheeks to his neck, then on down his chest. “Who me?” He asks.

Percy tilts his head, “Don’t bother playing coy with me. There’s no need to be modest. You’re stunning.”

He settles down on the bed beside Credence and wordlessly asks if he can touch him. 

Credence takes his hand off his cock and breathes out a yes. “Please.” Percy doesn’t go for that immediately. 

 

First he puts his hand on Credence’s face, stroking a fingertip over his brow and down his nose to his lips and chin. 

Percy can feel the full body shiver go through the boy, and he continues, a smile forming. “Beautiful.”

“When I first saw your face, in the video, I thought you were the most beautiful man I ever saw. I already knew I was gay, but if I hadn’t, I would have known then.” 

 

Percy laughs softly. “If you didn’t know you were gay, watching a gay porno might do it, yeah.” 

His palm reaches the flat of Credence’s sternum, and he detours to thumb each nipple, making them bud up. 

Credence inhales sharply, and Percy only has to glance down to see the boy’s cock steadily drooling precum onto his belly. “I haven’t even touched you, and you’re this aroused. You think you can last long enough to fuck me?” Percy asks, lowering his voice, making sure to lean in right next to Credence’s earlobe, his lips gently brushing against the soft skin.

 

“Hnnngh, I don’t know!” Credence’s answer tapers off into a whine, as Percy’s hand finally makes contact with his dick. He strokes over the silky skin, hot and hard, delicious to feel, wetly sliding against his palm, thanks to how copious the precum is, and Percy hums, leaning down to put his mouth every place he touched. 

 

First those delicious nipples, which makes Credence cry out, and then trailing down to the boy’s cock, the length of which he can barely even fit halfway into his mouth, but the reaction is pure magic. Credence shouts, and promptly orgasms.

Percy doesn’t balk, he just swallows down as much of the boy’s release as he can, while a few ropes escape and paint his chin, drip over his fingers, or just spurt and fall backwards onto Credence’s stomach. 

“Well, shit.” Percy says, torn between laughing and pouting. 

 

Credence is babbling at once, “Oh man. I didn’t think that was going to happen, but it felt so good, and I’ve never-” 

Percy shushes him gently, with a clean finger pressing up to the boy’s lips. 

“It’s fine. I take it as a compliment. Besides, you will have a much better recovery time than me. I bet you’ll be ready to go again in less than thirty minutes.” Credence bites his lip, and as a result catches the tip of Percy’s finger, making his own cock twitch against the sheets which he’s trying not to hump against. “Please, can I eat you out now?” 


	5. Chapter 5

Percy rolls off of Credence to lay prone on the bed, and looks over at the boy, “Hell yes, you seem so eager. Have you got any flavored lube by chance?” Credence shakes his head, “Just this.”

He holds out a bottle of traditional silicone lube, compatible with most condoms, and Percy grimaces, “Well the secret is...I only taste so ‘sweet’ on camera because of flavor. Sometimes strawberry, other times citrus.” 

Credence looks worried, “Uh-oh… but I have condoms, we could use. They’re flavored. I think.” Percy hums. 

“Well, it’s always a good thought, if you’d like to convert one into a dental dam, to be safer.” 

Credence wrinkles his brow in confusion. “A what?” 

Percy sighs. 

 

“Ah, well they never show us using them in porn, but like, rimming without one can be dangerous if you haven’t both been tested. Obviously, you’re a virgin. I’ve been paneled within the last six months, just for my own sanity. However! Normally, it’s good etiquette if you’re having a one night stand or hookup to use them.” Credence blinks.

“But if you’re clean, do I have to? I want to try without one.” Percy bites his lip, and shrugs. 

“Okay. But don’t say I didn’t suggest it.” Credence beams. “Thank you. Okay.” 

 

The boy moves into position again, similarly tucking his legs up, clever, just as he did before, now on the bed, and Percy hugs his knees, trying to be accommodating. Credence first licks over his cock again, teasing the metal bead with his tongue, and then he moves lower, nosing past Percy’s testicles until he’s kissing and suckling over his taint. 

By the time Credence reaches his ass, Percy is staring up at the ceiling, praying it’s not too terrible. 

 

Every porno he did with rimming he went all out, up  _ in _ there with the flavored lube, wanting no chance of any of his tops deciding they never wanted to do it again. Credence just hums against him, and dives in with reckless abandon. 

Percy knows the boy’s jaw has to be hurting, but god, his cock is making a puddle of precum on his ribcage, getting his thighs sticky, from how well Credence’s mouth and tongue are working him open, teasing his rim, sucking the skin, thrusting in. 

He lets out a moan every so often, then as it gets more and more intense, he starts making a single tone of noise that gets louder and louder, until Percy is full on shouting praises at Credence. He really hopes they are  _ still _ alone in the apartment, otherwise that’ll be a fun embarrassing story for Newt to pass along to Theseus. Percy wants to reach down and push Credence closer, deeper, beg for it  _ harder _ , but he’s also trying to be respectful. 

 

It’s when he starts to get nervous he might actually  _ come _ from this that he has to pull on Credence’s hair to get him to stop, and when he backs away, chin shiny with saliva, eyes glassy, lips swollen, Percy knows, oh, he’s trouble.

“Credence, I don’t want to orgasm until you’ve fucked me. So I need you to stop. But you did wonderfully.” 

Percy’s voice sounds raspy to his own ears, and he sees Credence shiver at his words, but then nod. 

“Okay. thank you. I wasn’t sure, but I hoped I copied the methods correctly.” 

He tilts his head, frowning a little. “Credence, is everything you know about gay sex from my porn?” Credence flushes. “Not  _ everything, _ I have the internet.”

 

“Okay, yes, well… alright. Would you like me to finger you to warm you back up?” Percy asks, and Credence shakes his head. “No need. I got hard from eating you out. I’ve jerked off a lot to those scenes. Every scene really.” 

Percy can’t help being immensely flattered. Usually this is not his first reaction to hearing those phrases. “Well then.”

It seems he’s the one in need of being fingered. 

 

“Am I going to fuck you without a condom… or do you want easy clean up?” Credence asks, and Percy is sure he’s already thinking back to a cream pie scene, or two. 

“Ah, for sure, you need to use a condom. If you’d like, we can still shower together before I have to get going.” 

Percy knows Credence is going to be disappointed to hear that, but needs must. He’s got some work to do, and he stupidly left it to this weekend. “Okay, yeah.” Credence agrees. 

Percy smirks. “So, how do you want me?” 

Credence thinks about it for a long moment, then shrugs. “What’s most comfortable for you?”

 

Percy doesn’t even have to think about it. “Doggy style.” 

That makes Credence blush  _ again _ , and god, it’s beginning to be a dangerously easy trigger for his arousal. “Great.” 

Percy gets arranged with a pillow under his hips, and another for his chest, and Credence grabs a condom and some more lube. “If I don’t last long, promise you won’t laugh at me?” The boy says, tearing open the foil packet and sliding it on carefully, and Percy’s heart aches in his chest. “My god. Of course I wouldn’t, Credence. I consider this an honor, that you want to do it with me.” Credence kisses the back of his left shoulder blade. “Don’t. I trust you.” 

 

Percy feels two cold slick fingers teasing at his cleft, then rubbing down to his hole, one slipping inside easily, the other following a few moments later. Credence must have googled this sort of thing, because he finds the prostate with laser precision, and Percy fairly shouts when he starts massaging it purposefully. “Credence! I’m, serious. I don’t want to, oh god, come before you’re inside me...please, fuck, me.” Percy gets out between breaths and gritting his teeth, because damn is it a close call a few times. 

 

He’s been denying himself for so long, he’s about ready to fuck into the pillow and ruin the case. Credence murmurs apologies into the nape of his neck, and then slicks up the condom, before guiding his cock to press into Percy’s ass.

“Oh-h-h my god, Percy, it feels  _ so _ good, I can’t believe this is really happening, god.” Credence is babbling mindlessly, and Percy is just along for the ride. 

 

It’s a slow thick push, that burns only a little, but he wanted to feel it, so he didn’t have Credence do three fingers, which probably would have been wiser. Right now, Percy doesn’t care. Again, it’s a problem for Tomorrow Percy. 

There’s no pressing commitments he has, he can sleep at home all day, and ice his butt if he needs to. 

Credence bottoms out after a few seconds, and Percy grunts from the pressure, the stretch, the fullness of it all. 

 

When the boy starts to move, that’s when Percy loses it. 

He comes approximately three thrusts later, and Credence gasps, stilling to prevent his own orgasm from overtaking him. Percy feels the wet slide of his come on the pillowcase, oozing out from around his piercing, and Credence shudders on top of him, starting his thrusts back up, faster now, aware he can chase his own pleasure. 

 

With Credence no longer worrying about grazing Percy’s prostate, when he does hit it by accident, jolts of aftershocks ripple down his spine like bonus mini climaxes, and Percy grips the pillow under his chest  _ hard _ , afraid he may tear the pillowcase long before Credence reaches his orgasm. “God please, oh please, oh yes!” Credence cries out and goes still, hips flush to Percy’s ass, and he knows the boy has found his peak, shivering over him, arms giving out so he’s pinning him down, humping weakly against Percy. 

 

He hums a little, and Percy actively tells him he oughta pull out in case the condom breaks, causing a mess anyway. Credence nuzzles his cheek into the back of Percy’s neck. “Okay, yeah. Gotta be practical. They don’t show that in porn.”

He chuckles a little, “That’s right.” Credence peels himself away from Percy’s body and is careful to hold the condom as he pulls out, and he sort of staggers out of the bed. Percy gives him a few minutes and then trails after him into the bathroom, finding Credence staring at his reflection, sort of poking and prodding his face. 

 

He catches sight of Percy’s reflection and smiles. 

“Whatcha doing?” He asks, and Credence shrugs. “I wasn’t sure if I’d look different… after.” Percy licks his lips.

“After losing your virginity?” He clarifies, and gets a nod in reply. 

“Well no. Maybe if you asked me to leave some marks on you, you could. But let’s save that for another time.” 

Percy realizes what he’s said a bit too late. Credence lights up like a christmas tree. “You wanna do this again?” 

He can’t help it, he nods, and Credence sort of shuffles over to him to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, so much.”

 

Their shower is efficient, slowed down only by a few lazy kisses, after Credence has gargled some mouthwash. 

Percy can’t help being a tiny germaphobe, in that way. 

“So, no classes for a couple weeks, does that mean next weekend you’ll be able to go out? Maybe I could cook for you? We didn’t even finish our coffee.” Credence says, and Percy grins.

“I’d love that, yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things, big warnings ahead, tags including 'daddy kink' 'lingiere' and of course, 'watersports' apply to this chapter, but fear not, the latter isn't involved in the bulk of the smut, its very skippable, at the near end, indented as a paragraph, feel free to skip it.
> 
> if you don't like all 3 kinks well, you wont have a good time in this chapter. 
> 
> thanks for reading, if you do!

Credence is on pins and needles as he waits for Professor Graves to arrive. 

No, it’s Percy... Percy, it’s so hard to get used to calling him that. Credence confronted Newt the second he got home, long after Percy had left, and got the full story. Yes, Percy and Newt’s brother were roommates in their college years. 

No Newt hadn’t expected to find out his brother’s best friend was a former porn star. He  _ might _ have given the pornos by Percy to Credence on purpose, but he chose to buy them, instead of picking out something else. 

 

So technically Newt gave destiny a nudge, and Credence entirely by chance, chose an Art history course taught by the former porn star, who’s real name Newt had barely remembered, but not in time to tell Credence before selecting said class. Eventually, Credence and Newt declared a truce, with Newt offering to do the real cooking for his date with Percy.

He agrees, only because he’s too nervous to think of anything interesting to make, and Newt can whip up a killer chicken parmesan, so Credence is only responsible for buying some white wine, as well as picking out some rocky road ice cream for dessert. When there’s a knock on the door, Credence sprints to it, forgetting for a moment his chosen attire. 

 

He went  _ back _ to the sex shop, but not for more porn or for any wicked toys, for a specific set of dark emerald lingerie he saw, that Percy’s recent text messages had emboldened him to purchase. Credence is wearing the lacy little bralette under a normal sweat wicking tee shirt, and the panties beneath navy lounge pants. 

Credence looks the same as ever, on the outside. 

 

Percy’s going to get the surprise of his life. 

 

Credence goes to open the door and Percy grins at him, clad in his usual teacherly khaki suit, minus the tie. 

“Hello gorgeous.” The man says, and for a moment Credence is half afraid Newt spilled the beans, but he sees that Percy must be reading his face, because he just chuckles, clarifying, “You always look nice, don’t look so concerned.” 

“Hello to you too, Professor.” Credence emphasizes the title just to make Percy squirms a little. 

He likes the titles of authority, that’s another kink Credence found out Percy actually likes. 

 

There’s a mild hint of daddy kink in them both too, and Percy exploits it once in a while, through their text conversations that often turn steamy. “What have you made for me tonight, Credence?” He asks.

“Chicken parmesan.” Credence says, and Percy hums appreciatively. 

But he can’t keep up the charade for more than a few minutes, eventually caving after the first glass of wine. 

“Newt actually made it. He’s helping me out in apology for causing this whole kerfuffle.” 

 

Percy lifts his glass. “Well, thanks to him then, but, still, you’re here, and hosting, so you did  _ some _ work.” 

Credence feels his cheeks heating, “Thank you.” 

They finish their wine, and move to the living room, Credence halfway into Percy’s lap, with one of the man’s arms draped comfortably around his waist. “Are you sure you want me to fuck you tonight, it’s okay if you change your mind.”

Percy tells him, and Credence rolls his eyes, wine making him bold. “Percy-y-y, yes. I really do. I’ve been practicing.”

 

“Oh?” Percy’s brow quirks, and he glances down at Credence, mostly towards his dick, but reaches his hand back to pinch his ass. He squeaks and jumps a little. “Is that right?” Percy drawls, leaning in close to kiss him. 

Credence dodges, and takes one more sip, before stealing the first kiss. “Yes, it is.”

“Using a toy, or your fingers?” Percy asks, barely above a whisper, his lips still flush to Credence’s. 

“My fingers.” He breathes in reply, and Percy grins against him. “Oooh, shame I missed that.” 

Credence giggles, “But Percy, you can do it yourself for me tonight. Would you use your mouth too? Please?” 

“Of course darling, I’d be delighted. Does this mean you’re my dessert? Are you ready to go do it, right now?” 

 

Percy knows just the right buttons to push. Credence has been planning to offer the ice cream, but he suggests this, and it’s a much better plan. “Yes, I’m dessert. Have me.” 

He drapes himself over Percy’s shoulder, and tucks his knees on either side of the man’s lap. 

Credence is ready to be carried away and ravished. 

Percy chuckles, and does just that, leaving their wine glasses behind to be found by Newt in the morning.

 

Inside the bedroom, door secured and locked behind them, Percy drops Credence on the bed, and he finds himself in a fit of giggles that nothing can stop, at least, not until he starts tugging at the waistband of his pants. 

“Oh! Wait. I have a surprise.” Credence bites his lip taking his glasses off and folding them, carefully tucking them inside the drawer on the nightstand. Percy eyes him suspiciously as he does the same. “Are you wearing a butt plug?” 

“Nope. I told you I didn’t get any toys, geez.” He doesn’t even bother drawing out the tease, he pulls up his shirt and shoves it away, leaving the green silk and lace to speak for itself. 

 

Percy is fairly drooling, and he slides off Credence’s pants in a split second to admire the panties. 

“Delicious. You naughty thing. You really are dessert.” Percy folds his legs up and urges them over his shoulders, kneeling onto the bed to lower his mouth onto Credence’s cock, barely hidden inside the confines of the silk. 

There’s already a wet spot forming over the head, but Percy’s lips and tongue make it bigger, and darken the emerald to almost black as he nuzzles and licks over the length of it.

 

Credence rocks his hips upwards, unconsciously chasing the sensations, and Percy lays an arm over his waist, pinning him down. His ankles cross over the back of Percy’s shoulder blades, and he cries out in frustration, 

“Percy, please! I need more.” 

“Ah ah ah, ask nicely, my boy.” Percy says, his tone infuriatingly calm. 

Credence bites his lip until he’s sure it may bleed, all the while, Percy’s hands slip under his ass, and he teases the silk into his cleft, while using his teeth to pull down the panties, freeing his achingly hard cock to the cool air. His heated skin is damp, and precum still oozes from the slit, wetting his skin.

 

“Percy, I’m begging you… let me come.” Credence whines, and Percy smirks into his hip bone, he can _ feel _ it. 

“Kinda wanna have your ass on my face, first.” 

After saying that, Percy moves back, leaving the cradle of his thighs, and he pushes up the edge of the bralette, taking one of Credence’s nipples into his mouth, and sucking hard. 

He almost screeches, the sensations a direct stimulation line to his dick, he almost makes himself deaf from how loud he is. “God. I might break your neck, Percy, and I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.”

 

“Don’t worry, that’s what the headboard is for. Hold onto it.” Percy retreats from worrying Credence’s nipples blood red from the suction, to undressing himself right on the bed, then moving down to rest his head on a pillow before clapping his hands on his chest. “Saddle up cowboy. Or should I say, princess?” 

 

Credence smirks. “Didn’t you tell me  _ you _ were the queen of pillow princesses? I’m riding you tonight aren’t I? So I’m a cowboy. Saving a horse. Riding another cowboy.” He laughs to himself.

Percy rolls his eyes, “I knew I shouldn’t have let you in on that secret. Damn. Gonna lord it over me forever, aren’t you?”

“Just until you ride me one day…” Credence says, giving him a kiss before slipping out of the panties and moving to kneel over the man’s chest, trying his best to align his ass with Percy’s chin and mouth, letting his cock curve down to rest on Percy’s sternum. 

 

His eyes flutter closed as he feels that familiar, hot wet tongue flutter over his hole, teasing up his cleft, then back to business. Percy rocks his head a little, letting his clean shaven chin tickle against the underside of Credence’s balls, as he thrusts his tongue up and in, past the very outer part of his hole, catching the twitching rim. 

He’s not sure if he can really come from this, nor does he want to. 

 

The idea of coming while riding Percy’s cock is much more appealing, but as he is in all things, Credence is still rather sensitive, and new to all of this. So when one of Percy’s hands reaches out blindly to stroke over his cock, he collapses forward and ends up bracing himself just over the man’s groin. He breathes on Percy’s cock, watching the silver ring shift with the minute twitching, and Credence feels the man pull him back hard onto his mouth. 

 

He doesn’t plan to come, but as Percy continues to fiercely lick into him and around his ass, while using a hand on his cock, tugging fast, swiping at the underside of the head, rubbing the slit, he has no choice. Credence is lost.

At last, Percy relents, giving him a moment to enjoy his orgasm without being overwhelmed, just gently petting his hands on Credence’s naked thighs as he comes. He ends up spilling mostly over Percy’s chest and stomach, earning a laugh when he falls off to the side, and catches the man scooping some of it into his mouth. 

“Got a thing for jizz, have you?” Credence asks, meaning tease, but spotting a gleam in Percy’s eye. 

 

“Sure do. Lots of different ways to mark your lover. Do you remember the military porno?” Credence’s heart skips a beat.

“Oh... hm, I’m not-” Percy barks a laugh. “Stop pretending. I know that was your first. Newt told me.”

Credence gasps, indignant. “Why, that little red haired bastard!” 

Percy raises his eyebrows. “First time I’ve heard you swear, and it’s  _ that _ ? Not fuck me harder Daddy?” 

He pouts at Credence, and he just replies, “That can be my second.”

 

Percy cleans himself off quickly with a baby wipe, and returns to the bed with condoms, as well as the lube. 

“How shall I finger you, darling? As you straddle me, or would you like me to-” Credence shakes his head. 

“I’ll guide you.” He  _ does _ straddle Percy, as it happens, but he hovers a little, and holds the man’s hand behind himself, letting him feel where he needs to be, then Credence lets him take over. 

 

Percy’s fingers are much thicker than his, for three of his, only two of the man’s are needed. 

“You feel so fucking good. So hot and wet and tight.” Percy pants, and Credence whines a little, humping the air, desperate for another finger. “Please, please.” He doesn’t ask for the fucking yet. He wants it to be a surprise. 

Percy adds a third, and Credence breathes through the burn. He got up to four before his wrist began cramping and he had to stop. 

 

Maybe Percy has a point, and he ought to get a toy. Credence whimpers at the loss of all the fingers, until he realizes Percy is urging him back and down, to take his cock. The cool metal of his piercing breaches Credence’s ass first, and then it’s replaced by the sensations of hot blunt skin, with more flexibility. It’s all at once a lot, forcing his eyes to close so he can focus on breathing, and keeping as relaxed as possible. 

 

Percy’s hands are tight on his waist, fingers digging into the skin of his hips, before one slides up, under the bralette, thumbing over his nipple. Credence leans into the touch, and feels the man’s cock sliding deeper, the more he sits down, as he controls the pace, Percy does his best not to move. 

 

Until what must be the ring nudges against Credence’s prostate, making him jolt, and gasp aloud. 

 

His own cock blurts out precum over Percy’s stomach, spurring the man on, causing him fucking up into Credence that much harder, bottoming out. Credence’s ass is flush to Percy’s hips, and he grinds down a little, making the man curse. “Oh god, yes.” He whines, as Percy’s hand switches sides, groping his chest and moving lower to tease over his cock.

“Please, don’t stop moving baby.” Percy breathes, and rocks his hips up, all the way in, forcing Credence to lift off, and then start sitting again, over and over until there’s a rhythm established. 

 

The hand on Credence’s cock firms up, dragging over his heated skin in slow, agonizing strokes, ending with a swipe over the tip, and Percy arches his back, pushing in deep again, as Credence’s movements suffer. 

His orgasm rushes up to meet him, as he settles down on Percy’s dick, the final brush of the now warmed metal bead against his prostate is enough to push him over the edge. Credence falls forward, catching himself on Percy’s shoulders, grasping them so hard he’s afraid his blunt nails may have broken the skin. He shudders through his climax, cock shooting from Percy’s stomach up to his neck, still being touched, it’s nearly painful. 

 

Credence gasps, and cries out, dimly recalling his dream from the night after he first saw Percy’s kink film. 

It’s better than he could have imagined, being pulled into such twisted pleasure. Percy eventually lets go of him, and then manhandles him over lay on his side, and pulls out, guiding Credence to roll onto his stomach. 

He vaguely feels a pillow tucked under his hips, and then Percy is back inside him, thrusting with purpose now, as a kiss is placed on the back of his nape, then the man’s mouth is hovering at the side of his neck. 

“Do you want me to come inside you?” Credence whines out what has to be a yes, but Percy just keeps fucking him, slow, deep, it’s bone meltingly good. “Please, fill me with your come.”  He knows somehow he’s quoting a porno, but he doesn’t remember which one. Percy’s hips snap forward, and he growls in Credence’s ear. “That’s what you want baby?”

“Yes, fuck me harder Daddy.” Credence breathes, finally granting Percy’s wish. 

 

His answering moan and stilling of his thrusts tell Credence that it works like a charm to get him off, Percy’s body growing heavy, sticky with sweat over his back. “Mmm, god, that was incredible.” Credence says, caught somewhat in a daze, fully aware that he’s filthy, come oozing out his hole, down his balls and inner thighs, but he can’t be bothered. 

At least not until Percy bites his shoulder, and then pulls out all the way, trailing a hand down his spine, rubbing two fingers into his cleft, “Can I clean you up?” The way he’s touching Credence tells him he wants to eat him out again. 

 

He feels his cheeks grow hot. “Oh no. That’s too…”

Gross? Kinda harsh, he self corrects. Percy’s done that and more in films. If he’s asking, he must want to.

“Ah, I forget. I owe you some action in the shower. Lemme cash that rain check, Credence.”

Percy helps him up off the bed, and he tries not to wince at the slick slippery wetness he feels between his legs. 

Once inside the four walls of the shower, Credence immediately turns on the water, flicking it to hot as he can bear, and Percy curses. 

“Jeez, you shower like this everyday? That can kill your little spermazoids.” He looks scandalized, and Credence just blinks at him. 

“So?” Percy laughs at his expression, at the seriousness. “Just a fun fact for you.” 

 

He walks over and kisses Credence, right under the spray, as if it was some kind of magical hot rainstorm. 

They kiss for a good long moment, before Credence shifts on his feet and remembers they’re in there for a purpose. 

He soaps up his washcloth and drags it between his legs, swipes over his dick, and Percy hovers behind him a little, caressing his hips, and waist, occasionally nuzzling the back of his neck. Credence is struck by a thought. 

“So, you know I  _ did _ see that military parody porn thing.” 

 

Percy chuckles into his skin, 

“I knew it. The way you reacted. Your face. What did you think? I was so nervous that day. Hardly had to act at all.” 

Credence is grateful for the flush the hot water gives him, helping hide his embarrassment. 

“It was… really sexy. I didn’t even  _ know _ what watersports were going into it.” 

Percy clicks his tongue. “You’re adorable. That’s one of the top tier kinky kinks out there. At least, in my day it was pretty wild. So, did you come from watching me piss myself in that shitty fake uniform?” Credence can’t speak suddenly. 

It’s too much at once. He just nods, and puts his washcloth away, turning slowly in Percy’s arms to face him. 

 

His eyes are zeroed in on the tile wall, but Percy puts a hand under his chin, and forces him to look up. “Credence?”

He clears his throat, and answers, still sounding a bit croaky. “Yeah, I came really quick.” 

Percy bites his lip, and shakes his head. 

“My boy, you don’t have to be shy about it. Or ashamed. It’s perfectly normal. I’ve been aroused by far worse.”

Credence blinks, “Like what?” Percy shrugs. “In the scheme of things, it’s probably tame to you. But I’ve thought about fucking you over my desk, in front of the whole class. Making you mine. I can be kind of possessive about things I like.”

“You like me?” Credence breathes, and Percy nods, leaning in to just barely graze his lips against his own. “I do.”

 

“Oh god. I’ve wanted to ask if that was a kink you were into. But I was afraid it was just for the film.” Credence finds himself confessing. Ever since he had a visceral reaction to seeing it, and each time he reaches for that porno to view it again, he convinces himself Percy is and was just a really great actor. “Oh Credence… of course. I never signed on for things I explicitly didn’t like. I had to be at least curious or somewhat into the kinks.” 

“Really?” He squeaks, and Percy grins. “Hell yeah. Alright, tell me what you wanna try. This is the best place to do it.”

Credence does everything but shuffle his feet, and Percy steps closer, edging him nearer and nearer to the wall, until he’s pinned by the hip, the man’s cock nudging into his stomach. 

 

“I’m not sure. But I know I want to suck you off.” Credence says. 

Percy looks thoughtful. “You could do that. I’ll take the ring out, and then maybe if you’re feeling brave, I could piss on you after? You wanna jerk off on my feet?” Credence almost shivers from the mere idea. “Yeah.”

  
  


Percy watches with awe and appreciation as Credence goes to his knees in the shower, taking a moment to thank whoever is above them that he has such an enthusiastic and curious partner. 

Percy carefully undoes the ring over his cockhead, and eases it out, putting it aside on one of the small shelves out of the water’s line. It can’t possibly rust, made from white gold, but he still likes to be careful. Credence blinks up at him through the spray, lashes wet, as if he’s been crying. Percy inhales sharply at the sight, and the idea it puts in his head.

 

“Whenever you’re ready. I’m concerned I’ll like this too much. You did so well eating me out last time.” Percy says, reaching down to pet his fingers through Credence’s dark hair, almost fully soaked. The boy nods, and then leans in, mouthing wetly over his cock, before taking almost half of it into his throat. Credence is ambitious, if nothing else.

Percy’s cock slowly hardens all the way again, thickening, as he recovers fully from the vigorous sex they just had. 

 

Luckily, he never went completely soft, so Credence doesn’t have much work to do. 

 

He does overestimate how much he can fit, trying to gag himself on Percy’s dick apparently, just so he can let his nose brush into the dark curls of his pubic hair. “Don’t push yourself, baby.” He says quietly, nudging Credence back, and he gets an indignant look from those feline eyes. When Credence pulls all the way off of him, and just keeps a hand stroking over his shaft, Percy fights back a groan. He’s just so lovely it hurts sometimes. “I want to make it good for you.” 

 

The back of the throat feels unique, as anyone who’s been deepthroated will tell you. 

Percy sighs, and shakes his head a little. “You’re gonna kill me, and yourself by choking on it. So go slow. Take your time.” Credence dives back in, slurping his cock down, and Percy’s knees almost give out. “Goddamn, Credence.” 

 

He doesn’t have to thrust very hard or deep, Credence bobs his head and moves his tongue along the underside, suckling hard with every internal press. Percy knows instinctively that Credence has learned this from watching  _ him _ suck cock, a thought which thrills him. The wet heat of Credence’s mouth and steady flickers of his wicked tongue do wonders for shortening Percy’s stamina, and within a handful of minutes, he’s leaning heavily on the shower wall, and just letting Credence give him all he’s got. 

 

When he finally comes, Percy thinks he sees white spots forming in his vision, not from the lack of his glasses. 

Credence sputters a little, evidently taken by surprise that Percy’s semen comes out of both holes, though he gamely tries to swallow all of it. Glancing down, he can see Credence is already growing hard again too, whether from doing this, or what’s yet to come. “Beautiful.” Percy rasps, feeling his abdomen twinge a little. The wine has finally gotten to him. 

Credence bites his lip, and looks up at him with glassy eyes, eager, if nervous. “Okay. Go ahead.” 

>  
> 
> He decides it’s too dangerous to watch at first, forcing his own eyes shut, relaxing just enough for the first dribbles to start. That’s when he hears Credence gasp, and Percy’s eyes snap open, finding the boy’s expression reverent, one of his long fingered hands stroking over his cock, aimed precisely at Percy’s feet, while his mouth falls open to let his tongue hang out. Percy wasn’t expressly planning to do it right there, but if that’s what Credence wants, so be it. 
> 
>  
> 
> As the stream splits and grows a bit more intense, Credence doesn’t flinch or retreat, he just starts touching himself faster, until Percy’s on the verge of his bladder being empty. That’s when Credence shivers and comes with a low moan, long white strands of come painting over Percy’s feet, across his toes, over the shower floor. He rests his forehead against Percy’s thigh, and pants for breath.

 

“God, that was far more intense than it had any right to be.” Percy says, and Credence hums, nodding. “Thank you.”

Percy helps him back to his feet, and the actual cleaning resumes, with Credence leaning heavily on him, mumbling adorable things into his skin, asking if he’s sure he can spend the night. “I still want to, very much, yes.” 

He ends up tucked behind Credence, under the blankets, their legs entangled, with both of his arms wrapped around the boy’s waist. “Goodnight.” Percy hears being whispered, and he smiles. “Goodnight Credence.” 

  
  



End file.
